Ninjagirls Forever 1-5
by I-Heart-Kai
Summary: A story copy-pasted from the Lego Message Boards, written by pyangsi10. I take no credit for this story, and put it up here as a Fanfic with pyangsi10's permission. A story of two girls who suddenly find themselves in Ninjago during a sleepover, going on many adventures throughout Ninjago, Equestria, Minecraft, and our own world. Please read!


**Hey everyone, I'm kinda giving up on my other stories, unfortunately, but I am now copy-pasting stories from a user named pyangsi10, from the Lego Message Boards, with her permission. Each chapter will contain one story, (She wrote 5 short ones) Ninjagirls Forever 3 is in progress, 4 and 5 are scheduled to come out 10-22-2014, and 12-12-2014. There are rumors that she might write a 6th one, but who knows. :P I know there are a few cheap parts but, think about everything evil Gavin had done in Fablehaven, then he was gone with four dragon bites, TWO SENTENCES! Then it was just out of sight, out of mind. But I'm not going to complain, it was a good book nonetheless.**

**Also, anyone here who has read Love of the green ninja, by LloydLoverFan333, or something like that, this is the same Ash. he won't get mentioned much though, I think pyangsi10 got bored using him, it was pretty much just a crossover for a few paragraphs and then she completely forgot he was in the story at all. :P**

* * *

Ninjagirls Forever 04-08-2014

**Autumn's POV**

**I called up my friends to ask if they could come have a sleepover tonight, it had been hours and they still weren't here. **

**_Where are they? They should be here by now… _**

**My little brother interrupted my thoughts as he ran into the room wearing his ninja costume yelling "It's time! It's time!" **

**Close behind him came his little sister dressed in a blanket as a cloak, holding her purple plush snake. I reached for the remote control when my siblings crashed into me and began jumping on my back. **

**"Hey Autumn!" I heard my friends call, "We're here!" **

**I opened the door and saw them standing there holding sleeping bags and pillows. **

**"****Ninjago is on tonight!" I said, "I was thinking we could watch it." **

**My friends nodded and took a seat on the couch and we turned on the tv. When it was over I fell asleep on the floor but woke up in a strange forest, I stood up and looked around for my friends and saw them sleeping right next to me. **

**"****Psst! Wake up!" I whispered to them. They sat up and looked around in shock, my friend Ann jumped up and started walking towards a lake.**

**"****Guys come look over here!" She yelled. **

**We rushed to her side and looked in the lake, I reached in and felt nothing but air, I reached in deeper and suddenly I slipped. I woke up in a different forest with a chipmunk on my knee, I sat straight up and saw it scampering away to the safety of the trees, when I looked up I saw a girl staring down at me. **

**"****Hey, I'm Elizabeth, but i prefer Lizzy." She reached out her hand and I stood up, "One, why were you laying unconscious on the ground and, two, who are you?" She asked me. **

**"****I'm Autumn." I replied, "Where am i?" Her eyes opened wide in surprise, "Your in Ninjago!"**

**I was shocked. How could I be in Ninjago? "Autumn! Autumn!"**

**I whirled around to see my friend Ann running toward me. "What are you doing here?!" I asked. **

**"****I dived in after you and Karei stayed back." She looked at Elizabeth, "Who's she?" She asked. **

**"This is Elizabeth!" I said and Elizabeth glared at me, "But she prefers to be called Lizzy." I added. **

**"****Come with me." Said Elizabeth, she led us to the bounty and into the training room where we found 2 other girls. Elizabeth turned to us, **

**"****Autumn, Ann, this is Cassidy and Megan. Cassidy, Megan, this is Autumn and Ann." We waved and Megan just smiled, Cassidy turned her back on us and began sword fighting a dummy. **

**"****We're training to be ninja's!" Elizabeth said joyfully as Zane, Jay, Cole, and Kai entered the room, Elizabeth introduced us. **

**"****I'm going to be an ice ninja!" Said Elizabeth, "Megan's going to be a lightning ninja and Cassidy is going to be an earth ninja! Kai isn't training anyone." Kai scowled at this, Sensei Wu entered the room.**

**"****Come." He said. We followed him and sat down. "The spirit smoke has told me much about you." He said, "Ann, Kai will train you and you will become a fire ninja. Autumn, Lloyd will train you, and you will become the next spinjitsu master, but your training will be longer and more difficult. You begin your training now." **

**(This next part without fancy font was written by GodsLittleWarrior)**

Lloyd led me to a table and set a laundry basket down." You will first fold the laundry,"said Lloyd. Then he went into the video game room and I guess started playing Legend of Zelda? I looked at the laundry basket, " this is TRAINING? ". Then I glanced at Ann, she was already doing some stretch kicks with Kai. I sighed and started on the ancient ninja move... The Folding Laundry ! I started singing:  
" Oh wow!  
Oh wow!  
The most ancient Nin-ja move!  
Is called the Fold-ing Laundry!  
The fold-ing laundry!  
Oh wow!  
Whites and blacks!  
Colors and towels!  
Come on all! Let's do the Fold-ing Laundry! "

I started to snap along as I got faster and faster-

" The most ancient Nin-ja move!  
Whites and blacks!  
Colors and towels!  
I can do it and you can too! "

Before I knew it I was done. So I raced into the video game room to find Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd, I finished" I shouted excitedly. Lloyd jumped up making link get eaten.

"You finished already?" asked Lloyd shocked.

"Yep" I said.

"Can you handle the next one?" asked Lloyd?

" I sure can!" I said.

Lloyd sat up, " your next task will be-" started Lloyd but just then Nya came running in,

"Hey Autumn! You and Ann's beds are ready, you will be in the same room as Megan, Cassidy, and Lizzy" said Nya. I jumped up and ran to my bed but before I left completely I heard Lloyd say:

" WAIT! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW YOUR NEXT TASK!?" But I was already at my door.

**Shadow's POV**

**I was just outside the bounty, my phone started vibrating and i picked it up. **

**"Hello?" I waited for a minute until i heard the overlord's voice.**

**"You must hurry, your life depends on it, bring the ninja to me tonight!" **

**"Yes master." **

**I quietly snuck to the side of the bounty when five girls exited, and stared at me. "**

**Who are you and what are you doing here?!" one of them asked me. **

**In reply i spinjitsued them and ran inside to find the ninja playing video games, i quickly did spinjitsu on the ninja and dragged them away to the serpentine tomb.**

**Autumn's POV**

**Megan, Cassidy, Elizabeth, Ann, and I had just woken up, we ran inside but the ninja were gone. Sensei entered the room and looked unconcerned, he looked at us and beckoned us to follow him. When we were in Sensei's room he began to speak,**

**"Megan, you will not become a lightning ninja. You will be the ninja of light. Cassidy, you will become the ninja of imagination. Elizabeth, you will become the ninja of water. Ann, you will become the ninja of nature."**

**We were confused, we had been told that we would possess the four main elements, fire, lightning, earth and ice. **

**Sensei continued, "Autumn will still be the next spinjitsu master, and you will be four out of five protectors."**

**Cassidy stepped forward, "Four out of five?!" she asked, "Who's the fifth protector?!"**

**"I cannot tell you everything." Sensei replied, "You are dismissed."**

**Ann's POV**

**I couldn't believe we were actually training to be ninja! Most likely have to fight the overlord, or as i call him, evil tapioca pudding. "Ann!" Autumn yelled to me, i turned around and saw her go flying, and slamming into the wall. "Train!" She yelled as she went back to the course, i've never seen her so angry...**

**Autumn's POV**

**I was trying over and over to get the training course right, in the middle of the course i spotted Ann just sitting there staring at the ground. " Ann!" I yelled to her, i whirled around to see the punching bag come straight towards me, next thing i knew, i slammed into the wall. "Train!" I yelled to her as i continued doing the training course. I was worried, being the next spinjitsu master was a big responsibility, and so far all Lloyd had taught me was the supposedly ancient ninja move, the folding laundry.**

**Cassidy's POV**

**Great, the one thing we need right now is a super hard task to find the fifth protector, there was always four protectors, and i thought it should stay that way. The girl who knocked us out and kidnapped the ninja knew spinjitsu, but she couldn't possibly be the one, could she?**

**Megan's POV**

**I went to the village to try to find the fifth protector, Sensei said that i would know when i see her. I was a little uncomfortable among so many people but i knew my task was important. I began to wonder if the girl who did black spinjitsu on us might be the fifth protector, but wouldn't the fifth protector need to be a good person? ****_Maybe not._**** I thought to myself, ****_Lloyd is the golden ninja, and he started out evil. _**

**Lizzy/Elizabeth's POV**

**Yay! Two more awesome girls to train with! I was still confused about the fifth protector though, Sensei said we would know it when we see her, when i saw the girl standing outside the bounty, i thought she must be the fifth protector.**

**Shadow's POV**

**No one would ever find the ninja now. I left the cave, i finally had revenge on the ninja, for everything they had ever done to me.**

**Autumn's POV**

**We were going to save the ninja, we headed toward a cave which Cassidy knew well, she said that if anywhere, the ninja would be there. We walked inside to find probably millions of stone warriors. Elizabeth almost gasped when she saw it. We saw the ninja trapped in a cage at the far end of the cave. **

**"We have to save them!" Whispered Elizabeth. **

**We snuck over and tried to reach the key, as soon as we opened the door we were spotted. **

**"Run!" Kai yelled, we rushed out of the cave with the stone army close behind us. We saw Nya lowering the anchor on the bounty just enough for us to jump on and looked behind to see the stone army jumping and waving their swords in the air. **

**We got on the bounty and Lloyd stormed off to his room. I followed him. **

**"What's wrong Lloyd?" I asked him. **

**"For the first time my elemental powers were useless." He replied and stood up to face me, "You guys could have done something the first time around, it was five against one!" **

**"Well it's not my fault you never taught me anything!" I yelled back, "And you were the one just playing video games instead of actually paying attention to what was going on around you!" **

**Lloyd's face turned red with anger, "How can you be the next spinjitsu master if you can't fight one person?!" He yelled, and without waiting for a reply slammed the door in my face.**

**I was so upset, i mean like, at least we saved them! Lloyd should at least have thanked me! I began punching the wall with my fists, even though it hurt, i was too busy talking to myself to notice that i had eventually punched a hole in the wall. **

**I looked outside and gasped, we had landed, and there were thousands of stone warriors all around us, and a person i didn't know. I ran to warn the ninja but they were already outside fighting. I took a closer look at the person leading the stone warriors and at the moment i looked at her, i knew she was the one, the fifth protector.**

**Shadow's POV**

**I was fighting alongside the stone warriors, suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black. **

**When i woke up i stood and looked around but everything was black darkness, i tried to call out but no sound came. I saw my mother, the ninja had destroyed her when i was really young, she walked over to me. **

**"It is not your destiny to destroy the ninja." She said quietly, "You cannot live a life of darkness, there is a greater path set out for you, and it is as plain as day." **

**"Then why won't you just tell me?" I said and started to cry. **

**"It doesn't work that way," Said my mother, "You must find out for yourself." She began to fade, leaving me in complete darkness. When i woke up the battle was over, the ninja were inside the bounty. Stone warriors surrounded me. I thought of my mother's words, then, i knew, my destiny, to become a ninja.**

**Autumn's POV**

**I couldn't believe it, i had found the fifth protector. I ran to tell my friends, but when i told them they looked confused. **

**"We should find her and ask her." I said. **

**"I don't really think that's a good idea." Said Megan, "She seems a bit, mean to be the fifth protector after all." **

**Cassidy stood up, "Sensei said we would know her when we see her, and we've seen her. I don't think she's the fifth protector." She said. I left the room and went outside to think.**

**Cassidy's POV**

**Autumn left the room and Megan looked up at me. "But we all think she's the fifth protector." Megan said quietly, "Why didn't you just tell her that?" **

**I sighed quietly and replied, "She may be the fifth protector, but there has to be someone better out there who we can teach spinjitsu."Someone who's heart is evil can never be a ninja." **

**Elizabeth clapped slowly next to me. "Wow. That was beautiful." She said then burst out into laughter.**

**"I'm serious!" I said and stared at her. **

**"I know! That's what makes it so funny!" Elizabeth said and continued laughing.**

**Autumn's POV**

**I walked out onto the deck and saw the girl slowly get up, she looked at me and walked over.**

**"Can i be a ninja?" She asked quietly but confidently. **

**"Of course you can!" I said, "Come meet Sensei!" I began pulling her arm and walked over to Sensei's room, before i could know Sensei Wu opened the door and gestured for her to come in. **

**"My name's Shadow." She said. Sensei closed the door and i went to the our room to find the other girls, except Cassidy, rolling around laughing. **

**"What so funny?" I asked then Shadow came by my side. **

**"Um um um um um um Cassidu- I mean Cassidy said somethin' funny." Ann said seriously. **

**"Who's that?" Megan asked and looked at Shadow. **

**"This is Shadow, the fifth protector." I replied. **

**"I thought we agreed she wasn't?" Cassidy said. **

**"Well she is." I said, "Sensei said so himself. She is the ninja of darkness." **

**"Doesn't surprise me." Said Cassidy, still staring at Shadow.**

**Autumn's POV**

**We closed the door behind us and left. **

**"I can't ****_exactly_**** say that went well." I said to break the silence, "Just give them time." **

**I turned around when Sensei spoke, "We do not have time. A great evil has been released, Shadow, come with me."**

**Shadow followed him and I sat down on the floor waiting patiently.**

**Shadow's POV**

**I followed Sensei to his room and sat down. **

**"The armies of the shadows of darkness have escaped and you are the only ninja that can stop them." He began, "Even the next spinjitsu master cannot defeat them. The others will help you, but in the end the battle will be yours only."**

**Autumn's POV**

**I waited outside for Shadow and decided to go outside and wait, i could never stay still in one place for more than 5 minutes. I went outside and sat down to read a book when i heard a meow and looked up to see a black kitten. **

**"Oh hi!" I said scooping up the cat in my arms and petted it gently. I was about to put it down to tell the others when i spotted a beautiful necklace hanging from it's tail. **

**"What's this?" I asked touching the charm on the necklace, which was shaped as a cat. In reply, the kitten meowed and jumped down from my arms running into the bounty. **

**"No!" I followed it and saw Shadow gently petting it as she left Sensei's room. **

**"Hi Shadow!" I said, "Sorry about that, stray cat." I looked at the cat and saw it meow contentedly in Shadow's arms. **

**"That's alright." Said Shadow, "She's very pretty, and so is the necklace on her tail." Shadow reached out to touch the necklace, but the cat meowed and ran away. **

**"What is with that cat and her necklace?" I asked Shadow who was staring at the cat with wide eyes. **

**"I recognize that necklace." She said and turned to me, "That cat is not a cat."**

**The cat raced towards me, meowed, then raced out the door. I looked at Shadow in confusion.**

**"You can't touch it's necklace, it's dangerous to touch." Shadow said, "She said something is coming, it must be what Sensei warned me about."**

**"What did Sensei warn you about?" I turned but Shadow was already walking outside. "What is it?" I asked quietly.**

**"Evil shadows." She whispered back.**

**Suddenly a dark figure raced past, followed by another, and another. The next thing we knew there were rows of shadows as far as we could see, standing there like dark statues waiting for us to make the first move.**

**We took up our weapons and started trying to fight them but it didn't work. I remembered how Sensei used his shadow to fight the shadows at the fire temple and tried to use my shadow but it was useless. **

**"Let's get the others and try to round up the shadows using spinjitsu!" Shadow suggested.**

**I nodded, and we ran inside and called the others. By the time we got outside there were even more.**

**"They're multiplying!" Elizabeth yelled.**

**I counted to three and we all did spinjitsu, but when we looked up the shadows were all spinning in a tornado, and eventually formed a gigantic shadow in the shape of a long snake.**

**I looked at the huge shadow, it was unbelievable. **

**Ann looked over at me, "Don't we have golden weapons?" **

**"No!" I yelled back, then suddenly without warning the Shadow plunged into the ground and came up jaws open under a small house. **

**Lloyd came running out, "You have to journey to the fire temple to get the sword of shadows!" **

**I stared at him, "You could have told us that earlier!" I yelled, **

**Lloyd shook his head. "I didn't know earlier." Lloyd handed us a map and we ran as fast as we could to where the fire temple was located. **

**"I miss home." Ann said, "Our parents must be really worried about us." I hadn't really thought about it before. I would love to see my family again. **

**"Look on the bright side of things, maybe we'll be all over the news!" **

**Ann frowned. "What if we never make it home? I don't want to be stuck here forever." **

**I sighed, I wanted to stay being a ninja. The fire temple came into view and we walked in, infront of us, was the sword of shadows. **

**"I think you should get it Shadow." I whispered. Shadow stepped forward and grabbed the sword. **

**"Let's go!" Ann yelled. We ran back to Ninjago and Cassidy gasped. The shadow was twice as big.**

**Shadow's POV**

**I ran towards the shadow and struck it with my sword as it slipped away, the shadow only getting more angry. **

**"It's head!" Ann yelled, "It has a weak spot on it's head just like the Great Devourer!" **

**I nodded and ran towards the shadow who had been trying to eat the road. I did spinjitsu and sliced through the shadow, which vanished no more than a second after.**

**"Ash!" I heard Autumn yell, and ran over to see a teenager about Lloyd's age laying unconscious on the ground. "He was my brother, he disappeared before i was born, and nobody ever knew where." Autumn started crying and i sat down beside her. **

**"Why don't we take him to the bounty?" I whispered, unsure why. **

**"Ok." She said.**

**Autumn's POV**

**We had taken Ash to the bounty and had given him a room to stay in till he regained consciousness. **

**"What do we do now that the giant shadow snake is destroyed?" I asked, then the room to Ash's door opened and he stepped out, Lloyd was coming out of his room too and when he saw Ash, stepped over to us. **

**"Who's this?" Lloyd asked trying to sound nice, a hint of anger in his voice.**

**"This is Ash." I replied. "Ok, um, i'm gonna go now." Lloyd rushed to his room slamming the door behind him, a few seconds later we heard something crashing on the floor. **

**"Is he alright?" Elizabeth asked. **

**"No he's not." Ann said and looked at me. "I didn't know that your brother was ****_the _****Ash." **

**I looked towards my brothers room where he had just closed the door behind him. "I didn't know either."**

* * *

**A note from the author (A long time ago)**

**Hey everyone! That was the last chapter of Ninjagirls Forever. Thanks to all my readers and likers. I would also like to give special thanks to abbeadventurous114, PinkNinjaGirl, pinknindroid12, ninja-GO12 and Ninjagirlheart.**

**The sequel, titled, "Ninjagirls Forever: The Final Battle" Will be delayed another two weeks due to the Secret Sister Society being locked. Thank you for reading and i hope you read the next one! **

**A note from me: The original Secret Sister Society HQ was locked for turning into a chatroom, so they made another one. The Secret Sister Society and Undercover Brothers HQ, and Secret Sister Society and Undercover Brothers Chatroom. (So long...)**


End file.
